


Why I Oughta-

by Gaynin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, First Time, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Sassy Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, but still kinda tender, lots of shit talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: When Steve starts sassing him Bucky gets a little rough.





	Why I Oughta-

Steve found himself in Bucky’s room, doodling on a tiny shopping list pad as he once again was made to listen to his friend’s lady gripes.

“I just don’t get what she wants Steve! I take her out, show her a good time, even lay my signature smooch on her and she hasn’t so much as picked up the phone ever since! And now I hear from Gloria that Rita doesn’t ever plan on seeing me again! I mean what gives! What do women want!”

“I don’t know Buck, I guess not as much of you as you thought.” Steve says not even bothering to look up from his sketch.

Suddenly it’s ripped from his hands, getting an ugly line through it as it goes.

“Hey!”

“Hey yourself Rogers. I confide in you and this is what I get?”

Steve huffs “You’ve confided in me three times this week, and it’s only Tuesday.”

Bucky huffs back “Well beats me why I’m coming to you for girl advice anyway, given your track record.”

Steve glares at him for the low blow but then raises his chin defiantly “Well I don’t need to be an expert to see that the problem is you.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Steve smiles like an alleycat and says “Maybe you’re kissing ain't all it’s cracked up to be.”

Bucky’s brow quirked in challenge despite knowing Steve was never one to back down.

Steve leaned in and lowered his voice like he was telling a secret “Or maybe word got out about how you flopped when you took Betty Miller to bed.” he smiled.

"Why you little-" Bucky was fast, pinning Steve to the bed by the neck, playfully shaking him in his big hands.

Roughhousing was nothing new between them, they'd play fight all the time as boys. But as Steve got older and his ailments became more obvious Bucky eased up to the point of holding back. It made something in Steve ache, miss the good ole days.

Steve laughed, biting his lip to keep from gasping, knowing if he did Bucky would be off him in a second. Steve was enjoying their scuffle too much to have it be over so soon, so he said:

"Rita's probably dumping your ugly mug for Harold Fitz-" 

And just like that Bucky's hand was covering his mouth firmly, bouncing Steve into the mattress a couple of times for good measure.

"You little punk! I oughta throttle you for all the slander you're spittin’ tonight."

Steve moaned a little into Bucky's hand though he didn't mean to.

The air between them shifted, melting into hot tension. Something in Bucky's eyes flickered, something in his smile twitched.

"What's that? You'd like that Rogers?" Bucky didn't take his hand away as he inched closer, voice lowering dangerously to say "That the real reason why you go around pickin’ fights? Huh punk?" Bucky squeezed his fingers a little into Steve's cheek, bouncing him again "You tryina get every fella in New York to kick your ass? Shoulda came to me Stevie. I'd do it to ya every night for as long as you like."

Steve's eyes rolled back in his head before they squeezed shut. His slim hips humping up against Buck's leg.

Bucky laughed then “You’re dirty Stevie, gettin’ off on somethin’ like that.” he murmured "maybe I’m a little dirty too.”

Then next thing Steve felt was a big warm hand cupping him through his pants. Steve let out a muffled moan at the feeling.

“Gonna show you what it’s really like to be taken to bed by James Buchanan Barnes, then we’ll see who’s a flop.”

Steve’s heart hammered in his chest as his body screamed _yes yes yes!_

Even if it was only one time. Even if it was just for show. It was all Steve ever wanted since he was 17.

With one hand still on his mouth, Bucky undid Steve’s belt and fly aggressively. It was the hottest thing to ever happen to Steve. But soon Bucky was slowing to a halt and Steve’s heart dropped, scared Bucky was second-guessing the whole thing.

But Bucky said “That what you want pal? You want a piece of your Buck?”

Steve nodded so fast he almost dislodged the hand on his mouth, so he used his own hands to hold it in place.

Bucky’s signature smirk was back and so was his plotting hand that dove into Steve’s open pants and rubbed Steve through his shorts. 

Steve keened, holding onto Bucky's hand at his mouth.

"You're so warm." Bucky said pulling back the band of Steve's shorts and getting his hand on bare skin.

Bucky explored, cupping Steve's balls, stroking the skin beneath. Steve moaned deeply into Bucky's palm. Then Bucky's fingers dipped lower and stroked over his hole, a sensation Steve never felt before. He cried out, muffled as Bucky thought aloud:

"Wonder if I can fit inside you."

Steve's toes curled against the mattress at the thought. He felt himself clench against Bucky's fingers.

Bucky whistled "Sure would be a tight fit. Betcha you could take it though."

Steve nodded.

"That what you want Stevie?"

Steve nodded again.

"You little minx. Tryina get the full experience huh? Well I'll give it to you."

Bucky undid his fly and pulled out his cock, letting the length of it lay against Steve's. He was big.

"You still sure? I've met some dames I was too big for."

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled the hand away from his mouth to say "Put it in me Buck, 'fore I think you're all talk."

Bucky laughed, returning his hand to between Steve's cheeks, fingers stroking with more intention.

"Gonna have to take my fingers first." Buck said.

Buck pulled off the rest of Steve's pants and spread him. He stuck his fingers in his mouth to get them wet and tried to spread the wetness to Steve's hole. When that didn't work he threw caution to the wind and took his tongue to Steve's hole, lapping generously.

Steve gasped, his hole and stomach clenching in pleasure. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch, head eventually falling back to take the burden off his senses and enjoy the feeling. Buck's hot tongue and his stubble scraping his skin.

Once Buck was satisfied, he sucked on his fingers quickly and pressed one into Steve.

"Relax for me." he said and Steve did his best.

They eventually worked their way up to two and then three. Steve growing impatient and moving his hips against Bucky's hand.

"Hurry Buck."

"Shut your yap. I'm tryina be good to you."

Steve cracked a mischievous little smirk and Bucky braced himself.

"Maybe _I_ oughta get Harold Fitzgerald to come down here and do me himself."

Bucky let out a grrr and dug his fingers deeper hitting a spot inside Steve that made him jump and squeal. Buck smirked and dug into the spot a little harder until Steve was crying out "Okay Okay! Buck! I give!"

Bucky withdrew his hand completely, leaving Steve to pant and hiss.

"Betcha Fitzgerald couldn't do that for ya."

"Ya big jerk."

"I'll show you what's big, that's for sure. Be right back."

Bucky got off the bed, over to his dresser, pulling out a little tin.

"This'll help." he said shaking it then opening it and slathering the lubricant on his cock, a sigh escaping his mouth as he stroked.

Bucky hit the bed and walked over on his knees in between Steve's legs and began lining himself up with his hole. He slapped the outside of one thigh and said "Spread 'em Rogers."

Steve moaned and spread his legs a little further apart.

Buck slapped him again and said "You can do better than that." 

Steve covered his face with both hands and spread his legs as far as they'd go.

Bucky tsked and Steve popped his head up with an "oh!" And grabbed a flat pillow folded it in half and tucked it under his butt.

"Now that's what I call ingenuity." Bucky said smirking Steve laughed. 

Bucky eased in and all of Steve's nerve endings were awakened. In a moment Bucky bottomed out and held himself over Steve on outstretched arms. Steve tossed his head to the side, breathing shakily through his mouth as Bucky began thrusting shallowly in and out.

"Ain't got shit to talk now huh punk?" 

Steve grinned and reached up to lay a weak slap on Buck's cheek.

Bucky smirked and wrapped a hand around Steve's neck "Gettin rough with me too now baby? Go ahead I can take it."

Steve bit his lip and reached up with one hand to tug the hair on the side of Buck’s head. Bucky’s head followed the pull and from the angle Steve could admire his strong jaw. Steve hummed his approval and dragged his hand down the side of Bucky’s face, stroking his thumb over Bucky’s lips. Bucky opened his mouth and bit it playfully.

Steve's heart sang love songs for Bucky as their hips moved gently together.

"Do me harder Buck," he said then "'fore I tell everyone in Brooklyn you're a lousy lay." he smiled love-struck and playful.

Buck growled and dropped to his elbows, digging his hands into Steve’s hair, fists clenched to pull taught at the roots as he began pistoning his hips between Steve's spread skinny legs.

Steve's toes curled and he bit his lip to keep from giving Bucky the satisfaction of hearing him cry out.

"I was right, your tight as hell Steve." Bucky panted out.

"And you ain't right about much." Steve retorted. Bucky huffed out a laugh.

Soon though Bucky's mouth and teeth were on Steve's neck and Steve gasped and let out an "Oh!" turning his head to let Bucky bite down the column of his throat.

Then Steve snapped his head back to attention "Buck it'll show!"

Bucky hummed a confirming "mhm" into his neck and speed up his hips just a fraction more.

Steve cried out weakly, toes curling open and closed where his legs were wrapped around Bucky's hips. Bucky's hands still in his hair as he worked a bruise into his neck. Steve couldn't help but rake his nails down Bucky's muscular back as he tried to hold on for the ride.

Bucky detached from his neck with a wet pop and latched onto his lips, wasting no time and slipping his tongue in. Steve let out a prolonged, desperate moan into his mouth and Bucky put all his weight on one arm so he could stroke Steve's cock with the other.

Within moments Steve was coming. His brow strewn together and his lungs longing for breath but his tongue giving as good as it got.

Bucky finally pulled away looking frenzied, hips never faltering and mouth unashamed when he said: "Wanna come on those pretty lips of yours."

Steve nodded looking wrecked but saying "You're a dog, you know that?"

Bucky pulled out with a shout and scrambled to get his cock level with Steve's mouth. Steve rested back on his elbows and waited a moment as Bucky jerked himself over him. Then he got the idea to press his lips to the tip and lick just the tiniest bit, just enough to taste. 

And that was curtains for Buck, he was coming with his head thrown back, crying out to the ceiling, making three thuds come from above.

When he looked down Steve's mouth and nose were painted with his cum and Bucky's cock twitched at the sight. Steve licked his lips clean and Bucky collapsed face first on the bed in a lust filled stupor.

Steve laughed "Looks like you flopped right there at the end pal."

Bucky reaches over weakly and slaps Steve in the stomach making a hollow noise and Steve jump laughing and grabbing the pillow from the small of his back and slapping at Buck's head with it though it was out of reach.

Bucky righted himself to lay his head on the pillows next to Steve and breathed a moment.

Steve pulled the sheets free and wiped his face with the corner of one, turning over, away from Bucky, to go to sleep.

Bucky's stomach dropped, he felt like something should be said after having incredible sex with your best friend. This was gonna change them. Or worse, it wasn't.

"Stevie?"

"Go to sleep Buck." Steve murmured.

Buck's stomach churned "Would you think differently of me if I said... I wanted that for a long time?" he confessed.

Steve turned to face him, looked at him a moment and then reached out to stroke the side of his head "Yeah. I would think you're a real jerk for not making a move sooner."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did another first time pre-serum Stucky fic and it probably won't be the last I'm addicted
> 
> Thanks for reading! All comments are appreciated and replied to!


End file.
